Ionic permeability changes in the endolymph-perilymph barrier are significant factors in the physiological mechanisms underlying noise induced hearing loss. The purpose of this study is to estimate membrane permeability in the normal and pathological cochlea by measuring alterations of the passive K+ efflux from the endolymph and the electrochemical potential difference between the endolymph and perilymph during permanent anoxia.